


Sugar

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Storm of Grief [19]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22376965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: It's funny the things the mind thinks about.
Relationships: Hughie Campbell/Robin Ward
Series: Storm of Grief [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609666
Kudos: 2





	Sugar

Robin would take one sugar in her coffee, he would take two. It's strange the things the mind thinks off when you're lying in a puddle of vomit.

Billy had taken him out drinking. 

Hughie knows he should get up, clean himself up and get a grip. They had work to do. He had work to do. 

He has no doubt he looks and smells terrible, but he doesn't have the energy to move right now. Once the alcohol has worn off, his emotions not dull he'll be able to do it. Hughie will feed of the anger and sadness to push him.


End file.
